


Take Care of What's Mine

by Namgangs



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: AO3 doesn't count Thai words, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barsad can't fool himself.<br/>บาร์ซาดไม่อาจหลอกตัวเองได้ว่า มันไม่ใช่การบังคับ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> อ่าน Tag ก่อนอ่านนะคะ ; __ ;  
> รับไม่ได้เชิญสถานีหน้านี่กว่า  
> นี่ไม่ใช่ Porn fic หรือ Fluffy fic O

  
เสียงฝีเท้าที่หนักและดังสะเทือนไปทั่วโถงทางเดิน ย่ำเป็นจังหวะ  
ราวกับเสียงฝีเท้าของกองกำลังทหารหรือขบวนพาเหรด

บาร์ซาดลืมตาขึ้นในความมืด เพราะเขามั่นใจว่านั่นคือเสียงฝีเท้าของเจ้าชีวิตตน  
บาร์ซาดจึงไม่ได้เลื่อนมือหยิบปืนที่พาดไว้ข้างเตียง หรือ มีดสั้นที่ซ่อนไว้ในปลอกหมอน  
เขาเพียงนอนนิ่ง ไม่ไหวติ่ง หันหลังให้กับบานประตูและเสียงฝีเท้า หายใจแผ่ว แสร้งทำเป็นนิทรา

เสียงฝีเท้าของเบนชะงักลงหน้าบานประตู  
ร่างกายอันใหญ่โตของเบนบดบังแสงจากหลอดไฟฟลูออไรน์ที่สอดเข้ามาตามร่องและใต้บานประตู

ห้องที่มืดอยู่แล้ว มืดลงไปอีก

เสียงฝีเท้าของเบนหยุดอยู่นาน และไร้ซึ่งเสียงอื่นตามมา นอกจากเสียงลมหายใจผ่านหน้ากากเหล็ก  
จนบาร์ซาดคิดว่า เบนจะเดินผ่านห้องของเขาไปในที่สุด เดินผ่านไปโดยที่ไม่เปิดเข้ามา

แต่แล้วประตูก็ถูกเปิดออก

"ตื่น" เสียงแหบพร่าผ่านหน้ากากเหล็กของเบนสั่งคำสั้นๆง่ายๆและห้วน แต่กลับน่ายำเกรง

บาร์ซาดไหวตัวเล็กน้อยใต้ผ้าห่ม เสียงหายใจของบาร์ซาดดังกว่าปกติ แต่ก็ถูกกลบด้วยเสียงลมหายใจผ่านหน้ากากของเบน  
บาร์ซาดพยายามจะลุกขึ้น แต่กลับรู้สึกถึงฝ่ามือใหญ่หนาของเบนที่กดลงบนหลังคอของเขา บังคับให้เขาพลิกตัวนอนคว่ำ  
หน้านั้นจมลงไปในหมอน ชีพจรบนฝ่ามือของเบนนั้นทุ้มหนัก ราวกับเสียงกีตาร์เบสที่เต้นแนบอยู่บนผิวลำคอของเขา

"แกตื่นอยู่ใช่มั้ย บาร์ซาด" เบนก้มลงกระซิบเสียงแตกพร่าที่ข้างหูของเขา

บาร์ซาดไม่ได้สั่น แต่หัวใจเต้นระรัวนำไปก่อน  
ภาพจินตนาการในหัวเกี่ยวกับเบนหักคอเขา หรือ ซ้อมเขา แวบเข้ามาในหัวอย่างไร้เหตุผล

นั่น--คือเบน

คนที่ทำให้ทุกคนรู้สึกเหมือนกำลังเผชิญกับความตาย  
วินาทีหนึ่งคุณสบตาเขา วินาทีตอนมาคุณเป็นศพใต้เท้าของเขา ไม่รู้เหตุผลด้วยซ้ำ

  
แต่ บาร์ซาดไม่กลัวความตาย  
กระนั้น เบน ก็ยังคงทำให้หัวใจเขาเต้นพล่าน  
เลือดสูบฉีดไปทั่วร่าง

"ฉันถามแก บาร์ซาด"

บาร์ซาดผงกหัวรับ

"ตอบฉัน"

บาร์ซาดรู้สึกเหมือนหัวใจเต้นผิดจังหวะไป  
เสียงหายใจสงบนิ่งของตัวเองเปลี่ยนเป็นเสียงหอบ สั่น หวาดกลัว และไร้จังหวะ

"ครับ นาย"

ทว่าเสียงกลับมั่นคงเสียจน บาร์ดซาดเองยังแปลกใจ  
ราวกับเขาเป็นเครื่องจักรกล

เบนกระแทกฝ่ามือใส่หลังคอของเขา ก่อนยกมือออก เมื่อมีอิสระในการบังคับร่างกายตัวเอง  
เขาจึงจะพลิกตัวขึ้น มองเบน แต่กลับถูกฝ่ามือของเบนกดลงบนไหล่ให้ฟุบลงกับเตียง

"อย่าขยับ"  
เบนสั่ง

เขาได้ยินเสียงหายใจตัวเองขาดช่วงไป ราวกับทีแรกเขาตั้งใจจะเชื่อฟังคำสั่งนั้น  
จนห้ามมิให้ตัวเองหายใจ

น้ำหนักของเบนโถมทับลงบนแผ่นหลังของเขา เบนขึ้นคร่อมนั่งบนหลังของเขา  
เขากำลังจะอ้าปากถามถึงจุดประสงค์ของเบน

แต่เบนกลับกระดกตัวขึ้น เอื้อมข้ามศีรษะของเขาล้วงเข้าไปในปลอกหมอน หยิบมีดของเขาขึ้นมา  
เบนไล้คมโลหะผ่านแก้มของเขาไปยังลำคอ ไปยังแผ่นหลัง บาร์ซาดมั่นใจว่ามันไม่ได้บาดเข้าไปใต้ผิวหนัง  
แต่ก็มั่นใจว่ามันทิ้งรอยเหมือนโดนแมวข่วนลากยาวเอาไว้

น้ำหนักของเบนโถมลงเต็มที่บนแผ่นหลังของเขาอีกครั้ง บาร์ซาดรับรู้ได้ถึงก้นของเบนผ่านเนื้อผ้าที่ไถลไปบนเอวและสะโพกของเขา  
ไม่ทันตั้งตัว เบนใช้ปลายมีดสะกิดเฉือนลงไปบนหลังของเขา เลือดนั้นผุดออกมาจากบาดแผลเล็กๆ บาร์ซาดสะดุ้งและขนลุกชัน

มันไม่ได้เจ็บมากมายอะไร  
แต่เขาเสียวสันหลังวาบ และยังคงรู้สึกเย็นยะเยือกราวกับอยู่ท่ามกลางหิมะ  
เขาไม่มั่นใจว่าเป็นเพราะความเย็นของคมมีดหรือความเจ็บที่เข้าจู่โจ่มสมองโดยไม่ได้ตั้งตัวกันแน่ถึงทำให้เขาขนลุกชัน

หรืออาจเป็นเพราะ เขากลัว --กลัวเบน กันแน่

"พวกนั้นเกือบจะได้ตัวแก" เบนเอ่ยเสียงสั่นพร่า ผ่านเครื่องจักรราวกับเสียงลำโพงแตก น้ำเสียงแบบที่บาร์ซาดไม่เคยอนุญาติให้ตัวเองจินตนาการถึง

"อีกนิดเดียว ฉันต้องฝังศพแก"น้ำเสียงนั้นเกรี้ยวกราด และเบนสอดมีดเข้าไปใต้เสื้อของเขา  
กรีดมันขาดเป็นสองท่อน และดึงกระชากด้วยแรงเหนือคนธรรมดานั้นจนแขนเสื้อทั้งสองข้างฉีกออก หลุดติดมือเบนออกมา

บาร์ซาดรู้สึกราวกับการกระทำนั้นของเบนจะต้องทิ้งรอยช้ำไว้บนร่างของเขา  
แถมเข้าใจชัดแจ้งว่า เบนกำลังโกรธ  
กระนั้นก็ยังคงไม่เข้าใจ

\--บาร์ซาดรู้ว่าตัวเองเกือบพลาดท่า  
สะเพร่า ประมาท  
เขาเอาชีวิตตัวเองไปเสี่ยงโง่ๆ และเกือบเป็นศพกลับมา

แต่ก็ยังไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมเบนจึงโมโห

"แต่ผมก็ยังอยู่ --มีชีวิต" ทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียงตัวเองเถียงออกไป บาร์ซาดอยากกัดลิ้นตัวเองให้ขาดตรงนั้น  
เขาคิดว่าเบนจะฆ่าเขาเสียตอนนั้น แทงมีดเสียบทะลุหัวใจของเขา ปาดคอของเขา ทุบหัวเขาจนเละเป็นแตงโม  
แต่เบนกลับหัวเราะลั่น หัวเราะเสียงแหบแห้งราวกับอสูรกายที่กำลังเย้ยหยันมนุษย์

บาร์ซาดยอมรับเดี๋ยวนั้นว่าเขากลัว  
กลัวเบนจนแทบบ้า  
ทั้งที่เขาไม่กลัวความตาย --ทั้งที่บางครั้งเขาโหยหาความตาย

เบนนั้นรวบแขนของเขาไพล่หลัง มัดมันด้วยเศษเสื้อที่ฉีกขาด มัดแน่นเสียจนเขาแหกปากร้องออกมาตอนที่ได้ยินเสียงกระดูกตัวเองดังกร๊อบ  
เบนยังหัวเราะ หัวเราะอย่างเกรี้ยวกราด

\--นายจะทำอะไร เขาอ้าปาก แต่มีเพียงลมหายใจติดขัดหวาดกลัวออกมา

ร่างของเบนลุกขึ้น น้ำหนักตัวของเบนที่หายไปจากแผ่นหลัง ยิ่งทำให้บาร์ซาดหอบเสียงดังขึ้น บาร์ซาดเหลียวหลังมองเบนที่กระเถิบไปด้านหลังของเขา  
บาร์ซาดผงะหนีตอนที่มือของเบนยกสะโพกของเขาขึ้น โอบไปด้านหน้า พยายามจะปลดเข็มขัดของเขาออก

"ถ้าแกขัดคำสั่งฉันอีกหน บาร์ซาด..."

บาร์ซาดไม่รู้ว่าเบนหมายถึงอะไร หมายถึงคำสั่งไหน ตัวเขาถูกความกลัวเข้าถาโถมเสียจนลืมว่าเบนพูดอะไรออกมาบ้าง  
แต่บาร์ซาดก็ชะงักตัวแข็งทื่อ ราวกับเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าตนเองขัดขืนต่อต้านการกระทำของเบนไป

เบนไม่จำเป็นต้องขู่เขา ไม่จำเป็นสักนิด  
คำขู่ไม่เคยมีผลกับคนที่ไม่กลัวทั้งความเจ็บปวดและความตายอย่างบาร์ซาด  
หากแต่ความคิดที่ว่าเขาขัดคำสั่งเบน เขาทรยศเบน เขาทำให้เบนผิดหวัง --บาร์ซาดรู้สึกเหมือนสูญเสียตัวตนไป  
เหมือนกับอยู่ๆมีรูกลวงปรากฏขึ้นในร่างกาย

เขาหันกลับมา ฟุบหน้าลงกับหมอน ปล่อยให้มือของเบนปลดเข็มขัดของเขา ถลกเอาชั้นในและกางเกงยีนส์ออกไปพร้อมๆกัน

บาร์ซาดรู้ว่าอะไรกำลังจะเกิดขึ้น  
แม้ไม่เข้าใจ  
แต่รู้

บางส่วนในตัวของเขาที่ยังไม่ได้เป็นของเบนเต็มร้อย บอกให้เขาสู้ บอกให้เขาขัดขืน บอกให้เขาดิ้นรน  
\--บางส่วนที่โง่เขลาและขี้ขลาดบอกให้อ้อนวอน บอกให้เขาเอ่ยออกไปว่า อย่า..ได้โปรดหยุดแค่นี้

บางส่วนที่ฉลาดแย้งอย่างมีเหตุผลว่า เขาไม่มีทางเลือกอื่น เขาไม่มีวันสู้ชนะเบน  
และเบนไม่มีวันหยุดเพราะคำอ้อนวอน ถ้าเขาสู้หรืออ้อนวอน บางทีเบนอาจจะฆ่าเขา และค่อยข่มขืนศพของเขาแทน

แต่ส่วนใหญ่ในตัวของเขา --บาร์ซาดรู้ ส่วนใหญ่แล้ว เขายอม เพราะเขาคือของของเบน ทั้งร่างกาย ทั้งจิตวิญญาณ  
เขาถวายตัวเองให้กับเบนมาเนิ่นนานแล้ว  
และไม่มีวันที่อะไรจะเปลี่ยนแปลงสิ่งนั้น

เบนจับให้เขาคุกเข่า จัดท่าให้เขายกสะโพกโก่งบั้นท้ายขึ้นสูง ในขณะที่หัวจมอยู่ใต้หมอน มือถูกมัดไพล่หลัง  
เขาได้ยินเสียงกางเกงของเบนถูกปลดออก กองอยู่ตรงหัวเข่าของเบน ก่อนที่จะสะดุ้งเฮือก เพราะมือของเบนฉีกขาของเขาแยกออกจากกันอย่างรุนแรง  
มือของเบนกำท่อนขาของเขาราวกับจะป่นกระดูกใต้เนื้อหนังให้เป็นผง เบนเขยิบเข้ามา ขาของเบนสัมผัสกับขาของเขา แก้มก้นของเขาสัมผัสกับท่อนลำของเบน

เขาแห้งสนิท  
บาร์ซาดรู้ว่ามันต้องเจ็บ

มือของเบนเคลื่อนไปที่สะโพกของเขา เสียงหายใจของเบนดังก้องไปทั่วห้อง เหมือนกับเสียงหายใจของสัตว์ป่า

สุดท้ายบาร์ซาดก็ไม่ได้อ้อนวอน  
ไม่แม้แต่จะสั่น

ท่อนลำของเบนค่อยๆเคลื่อนเข้ามาในร่าง บาร์ซาดกัดหมอนแน่น น้ำลายนั้นไหลเปื้อนคาง  
เบนไม่ได้รุนแรง ป่าเถื่อนอย่างที่บาร์ซาดคาดไว้ ไม่ใช่ราวกับว่าเบนตั้งใจทำร้ายร่างกายของเขาเพื่อเป็นบทลงโทษการกระทำของเขา  
แต่อย่างใด กระนั้นความเจ็บปวดกลับมากกว่าที่บาร์ซาดคาด มันเจ็บราวกับโดนทรมาน ราวกับร่างจะถูกฉีกเป็นสองซีก  
ด้านในของเขามันแสบร้อนราวกับกำลังมีแท่งเหล็กเผาไฟขนาดมหึมาสอดอยู่ ลวกผิวหนังและแผดเผาร่างกายของเขา

ทุกครั้งที่เบนถอนท่อนลำออก และกระแทกกลับเข้ามา ร่างของเขากระตุก  
ปากของเขาอยากปล่อยหมอนที่กัดแน่นจนปวดกรามและแผดเสียงร้องออกมา  
แต่เปล่า ทุกครั้งที่เบนกระแทกเข้ามา เขากัดหมอนแรงขึ้นอีก ราวกับกลัวจะหลุดคำอ้อนวอนออกมา

เบนขยับตัวเร็วขึ้นอีก รุนแรงขึ้น เล็บจิกเข้าไปในเนื้อของเขา  
เสียงหายใจของเบน กลายเป็นเสียงหอบ และ เสียงคราง แหบพร่า แปลกประหลาด  
คล้ายกับเสียงของอมนุษย์

และเขาก็ได้กลิ่นเลือด  
รู้สึกถึงของเหลวที่ไหลไปตามก้นและง่ามขา  
รู้สึกถึงเสียงน้ำกระฉอกระหว่างที่ท่อนลำของเบนเคลื่อนเข้าออกภายในร่างกายของเขา

วินาทีที่บาร์ซาดตระหนักว่าทั้งหมดนั่นหมายถึงอะไร  
บาร์ซาดขอบคุณพระเจ้า --ขอบคุณพระเจ้าที่เขาไม่ได้นับถือ --ขอบคุณพระเจ้าที่เขาไม่ได้ศรัทธา  
ขอบคุณที่เขาเลือดออก

มันอาจตลก แต่มันเป็นเรื่องจริง

เรื่องจริงที่ว่าเพราะเลือด เขาจึงเจ็บน้อยลง  
ความแสบร้อนที่แผดเผาเขาจนแทบคลั่งนั้นเปลี่ยนเป็นความด้านชา  
แก่นกายมหึมาของเบนที่ตอนแรกเสียดสีภายในเขาจนแทบลุกเป็นไฟ รู้สึกราวกับร่างกายจะถูกหั่นเป็นสองซีก กลับสอดเสียดเข้าไปได้ง่ายขึ้น ลื่นไหลขึ้น

บาร์ซาดอยากจะถามว่า 'ทำไม'  
แต่เขารู้ ถ้าเขาเปิดปาก สิ่งที่ออกมาคือ 'เสียงกรีดร้อง'

เบนเร่งความเร็วขึ้นอีก เสียงหายใจของเบน เสียงครางของเบน ปนเปกันผ่านเครื่องจักร  
เสียงแหบพร่านั้นแทบจะไม่มีส่วนไหนเหมือนเสียงของมนุษย์ มือของเบน เล็บของเบนจิกเข้าไปในเนื้อ ราวกับราชสีห์ที่ตะครุบเหยื่อ  
เลือดของเขากระฉอกชะโลมทั่วขา กลิ่นเลือดนั้นฟุ้งกระจายทั่วห้อง

ไม่เป็นไร  
บาร์ซาดบอกตัวเอง  
เขาเคยเจ็บมากกว่านี้

และ

_~~นี่คือสิ่งที่เขาปรารถนาถึงด้วยมิใช่หรือ~~ _

บาร์ซาดกลั้นสะอื้นผ่านลำคอขึ้นมาอย่างเยาะเย้ยทนความคิดที่วูบเข้ามาในหัวของตัวเองไม่ไหว  
\--นี่คือสิ่งที่เขา เคย ปรารถนา

ร่างกายของเบน  
อุณหภูมิของเบน  
เหงื่อของเบน  
เสียงของเบน

บาร์ซาดหลับตา จินตนาการถึงเบนสัมผัสร่างของเขา สัมผัสเยี่ยง คู่นอน --คนรัก  
จินตนาการถึงความเย็นยะเยือกของหน้ากากโลหะเหล็กที่ไล้ไปตามผิวของเขาราวกับเบนกำลังพรมจูบไปตามร่างของเขา  
จินตนาการถึงมือของเบนที่ลูบไล้เขาอย่างปรารถนา เร่าร้อน ทว่าอ่อนโยน เฉกเช่นสายตาที่เบนใช้มองมิสทาเลีย  
จินตนาการถึงมือของเขาที่ยื่นออกไปสัมผัสกล้ามอกของอีกฝ่าย สัมผัสใบหน้าของอีกฝ่าย เหมือนที่มิสทาเลียทำ

แต่ความเจ็บปวด  
แต่ความเป็นจริง  
ดึงรั้งเขาไว้

ความรู้สึกที่แขนถูกพันธนาการ มัดไพล่หลังแน่น ทำให้บาร์ซาดรู้ว่าไม่อาจหลอกตัวเองได้ว่า มันคือการสมยอม

บาร์ซาดไม่อาจหลอกตัวเองได้ว่า มันไม่ใช่การบังคับ  
บาร์ซาดไม่อาจหลอกตัวเองได้ว่า เขาปรารถนามัน  
บาร์ซาดไม่อาจหลอกตัวเองได้ว่า เบนไม่ได้ข่มขืนเขา

ทุกครั้งที่เบนถอนเจ้าสิ่งนั้นออกจากร่างของเขา  
บาร์ซาดหายใจ

และเมื่อเบนกระแทกเจ้าสิ่งนั้นเข้าไปซ้ำ  
บาร์ซาดขาดอากาศ

เจ็บ เจ็บปวด ทรมาน  
บาร์ซาดไม่รู้จะอธิบายอย่างไร  
เขาเคยถูกทรมาน เคยถูกฝึกให้รับการทรมาน  
เคยเจ็บกว่านี้

แต่...

ถูกข่มขืนมันเป็นอีกเรื่อง  
บางทีมันไม่เกี่ยวกับความเจ็บปวด

ความรู้สึกนี้  
มันเหมือนโลกทั้งโลกถล่มลงมา  
เหมือนตัวเราไม่ใช่แค่ตัวเราอีกต่อไป

เป็นเพียงเหยื่อ  
เกิดมาเพื่อเป็นเหยื่อ  
เกิดมาเพื่อวินาทีนี้

ทุกอย่างไม่สำคัญอีก  
ไม่สำคัญว่าเราเป็นใคร  
ไม่สำคัญว่าเราเกิดมาอย่างไร  
โตมาอย่างไร  
ใช้ชีวิตอย่างไร

ราวกับโลกหยุดหมุน  
ย้ำ สลัก ตีตรา จารึกลงบนร่างกาย จิตวิญญาณ ความทรงจำ  
แบบที่เราไม่มีวันลบออก ไม่มีวันลืมช่วงเวลานี้

ราวกับทุกชิ้นส่วนของเขาจะเป็นของเบนไปตลอดกาล

บาร์ซาดเกร็งเข่าที่สั่นสะท้านจนแทบพับหากไม่ใช่มือของเบนจิกเข้าไปในสะโพกของเขา

กัดฟันแน่น  
หลับตา  
รอคอยให้มันสิ้นสุด

และก่อนที่มันจะนานจนรู้สึกว่ามันเป็นนิรันดร์กาล เบนก็ถอนแก่นกายของตัวเองออกจากร่างเขา ออกจนสุดโคน ไม่ใช่เพื่อกระแทกซ้ำ --เพื่อยุติ

ทันทีที่เบนปล่อยมือออกจากสะโพก บาร์ซาดปล่อยให้ร่างของตนเองล้มพับลงกับเตียง  
เขารู้สึกถึงน้ำของเบนที่พ่นตามมา รู้สึกถึงมันเปรอะเลอะเทอะต้นขาและแก้มก้นของเขา ผสมรวมกับเลือด  
กลิ่นของมัน --กับเลือดของเขา คละคลุ้งไปทั่ว

บาร์ซาดรู้สึกอยากจะอ้วก

เบนพลิกร่างปวกเปียกของเขาขึ้นหงายหน้า ร่างใหญ่หนาและเป็นเจ้าชีวิตนั้นยังคงคุกเข่าคร่อมร่างของเขา  
บาร์ซาดพยายามสบสายตาของเบนในความมืดมิดของห้องที่แม้กระทั่งใบหน้าของเบนก็ยากจะเห็น พยายามค้นหาว่า 'ทำไม'

ในความมืด และ ไร้คำพูดของคนทั้งคู่  
เสียงหอบของบาร์ซาดที่พยายามกอบโกยเอาอากาศเข้าสู่ปอดหวังว่าความเจ็บปวดจะทุเลาจางลงไป  
กับ เสียงหายใจแตกพร่าของเบนผ่านหน้ากากโลหะที่มิอาจวิเคราะห์อารมณ์  
ดังสอดประสานคลอกันไปราวกับเสียงของสัตว์ป่าสองตัว  
ตัวหนึ่งเป็น 'ผู้ล่า' อีกตัวเป็นแค่ 'เหยื่อ'

"แกยังหายใจ"

บาร์ซาดสะดุ้งกับเสียงของเบน สะดุ้งกับสัมผัสของเบน มือของเบนกระชากผมของเขาขึ้น  
ร่างท่อนบนของเขาลอยขึ้นจากเตียงตามศีรษะที่ยกขึ้น เบนเคลื่อนมือจากผมของเขาลงมาบีบที่กราม  
บีบแรงจนบาร์ซาดมั่นใจว่ามันต้องหลงเหลือรอยไว้ บีบให้เขาเชิดหน้าขึ้นสบตา

ในเสี้ยววินาทีที่บาร์ซาดเห็นดวงตาของเบน บาร์ซาดสาบานได้ว่า เขาไม่เคยเห็นเบนโกรธมากเท่านี้ เพลิงในตาของเบนแทบจะแผดเผาวิญญาณของเขาได้

บาร์ซาดกลืนก้อนน้ำลายที่เหนียวหนืดในลำคอราวกับยาขมอย่างช้าๆ หัวใจเต้นระรัวเพราะความกลัว  
ความกลัวที่ดูเหมือนจะมีผู้เดียวที่สามารถเรียกเอามันได้จากเขา  
นิ้วของมือเบนที่กำลังบีบกรามของเขาจนแทบผิดรูปนั้น ทาบอยู่ตรงลำคอของเขา  
นิ้วกลางของเบนกดลงบนเส้นเลือดของเขา สัมผัสชีพจรที่เต้นแทบจะทะลุผิวหนังออกมา

"หัวใจแกยังเต้น"

บาร์ซาดพูดไม่ออก ทำได้เพียงหายใจหอบ หวังว่าความเจ็บปวดจะทุเลาลง

"แกยังไม่ตาย"

\--ใช่แล้ว แม้แต่เบนก็ไม่อาจทำร้ายคนที่ตายไปแล้ว  
\--ไม่อาจทำให้เจ็บปวดได้แบบที่เขารู้สึก

บาร์ซาดพยายามจะยิ้มเยาะสมเพชตัวเอง

แต่แล้ว เบน กลับซบลงบนบ่าของเขา ความเย็นของหน้ากากที่แนบลงกับผิวทำให้ร่างของเขาเกร็ง ขนลุกชัน  
แขนของเบนยกขึ้น โอบรอบตัวเขา กอดเขาแน่น หลังของเบนสั่นสะท้านน้อยๆ

"ชีวิตแกเป็นของฉัน บาร์ซาด ดูแลมัน"

 _\--ไม่เป็นไร_  
บาร์ซาดบอกตัวเอง เพิ่งเข้าใจทุกอย่าง เพิ่งได้คำตอบของคำถามที่ว่า 'ทำไม'

เบนแค่ห่วงเขา

ไม่เป็นไร  
บาร์ซาดย้ำกับตัวเอง

ก่อนจะเอ่ยรับคำสั่งของคนที่เขาตัดสินใจยกชีวิตตัวเองให้มาเนิ่นนานเกินกว่าจะทวงคืน

"ครับนาย"

และเสียงของชายหนุ่มยังคงนิ่งและหนักแน่นเหมือนทุกครั้งที่รับคำสั่ง

_~~เขาเป็นของเบน~~ _


End file.
